


Whoops

by Lady_Of_The_Stars



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Kinda?, M/M, Underage Sex, Walking In On Someone, june is a bi queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_The_Stars/pseuds/Lady_Of_The_Stars
Summary: Jack, the lovely teen, is not the brightest bulb in the box, not even in the end of the world.  But oh the glory of teenage hormones' that lead him to witness close to the most horrifying things yet.Aka 5 times Jack walks in on Quint and Dirk and 1 time they walk on Jack and June.
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Idk got an idea and just wrote it, probably kinda bad but it’s something

1 - Sometime had passed for the strange grab bag of teen that formed a family. No longer thirteen but a proud 16, like most kids puberty had hit someway along the line, Jacks voice squeaked and squawked, Quint always had a pillow on hand to hide the random weasels in his pants, Dirk had small patches of stubble coming in, and June. Oh boy June.

None of the boys understood what had happened to the powerful spear wielder but one week each month became living hell, for her and the rest with fifty miles. So Jack, being an awesome boyfriend, became her mini soldier for all her needs, pads? Got it what size and or brand? Snacks? Got every single thing chocolate under the sun. Heating pad? “ROVER HERE BOY!” And the giant monster dog would happily curl around June, practically a walking furnace now that the cold months just came to an end. But on one occasion after Jack made a mad dash to the Walgreens to try and find something June called “The stupid fucking pills behind the counter!” Which Quint roughly translated too, Birth Control Pills. Jake was confused and slightly red until Quint further explained that the pills were mostly prescribed to help with periods like the ones June had. Apparently June had been doing her research and scouting around before the terror week. She even slapped on a sticky note on his forehead saying the brand and name that would no longer be using the holy pills. As he was entering the treehouse what he expected was June tucked up in her corner binging some show or another on the tv. What he did not expect was to hear his best friends whining loudly. Thinking the brainiac had hurt himself Jack, like normal stormed in without a plan. 

And boy. Did he storm into something. As Jack raced up the stairs, located the sounds of Quint in distress, slammed open door he was met with a site that was worse than Quint hurt. Frozen like two deer in the headlights were Dirk and Quint. Frozen like two rabbits fucking and caught by their neighbor were Dirk and Quint. Yup, Dirk had his dick up Quint's ass, and Quint was hella enjoying it. So Jack instead walked backwards, closed the door, and bolted, not ready to be thrown from the treehouse window but an angry horny Dirk or Quint.

He ended up finding June in Joe’s Pizza, she was close to snapping at him until she saw the small bag from Walgreens, happily taking it before seeing his flabbergasted looked, “Jack? What happened to you?”

“I think I just saw something I wasn’t supposed too.”

2 - This time it was extremely late. Jack had gotten up to go snag one of the water bottles from the cooler downstairs, his thoughts buzzing as he hung onto the dream he had woken from, the oh so lovely hot tub could only go so far in pleasure considering another factor in his dream. He lifted his head from the cooler, hearing some kind of commotion, and right was he. For over near Quint's lab was Quint alright, but he wasn’t tinkering on another invention. Nope, he was pushed against his desk by Dirk while the boy was silenced by the thick fingers in his mouth, and neither noticed him as they continued on their merriment. Jack then quietly as he could slipped back upstairs, going to his and June’s shared room and cuddling up to her, hoping this wouldn’t be a pattern, but oh poor Jack did not know the kinds of sexcapades his dearest friends that he would walk into.

3 - A normal supply run, simple and easy. Dirk took the back of the store, Quint the left side, June the right, and Jack took the middle and front. Jack had gotten a fair amount of food and snacks, tucking them into Rovers side bag and sending the good boy to June, being the protective boyfriend he was. While his faithful mount raced off happily to most likely tackle June, Jack went on his way to go double check on Quint. A bad idea on his part. As he searched for his best friend he began to worry more and more, before he heard some semblance of Quint knocking down something. Darting to the sound bat ready to fight incase his friend was pinned by a monster, Jack realized he was pinned but not by a monster. Nope, in fact Quint was pinned against the wall by Dirk, whose rough hands firmly grasped the smaller’s hips. And oh would you look at that, Dirk was sucking him off. Jack was thankful Quint’s eyes were screwed tight as the teen then bolted to the other side of the store. June looked up from where Rover was laying on her, seeing Jack’s pale face she questioned him, “Everything okay?”

A loud moan echoed through the building, Jack simply said, “For me? Yes. For Quint's ability to walk? No, probably not.”

4 - By now Jack and June finally sat down Quint and Dirk, telling them that they knew. The boys played dumb but Jack only recounted the times before he caught the boys with their pants down. So the two finally fessed up and we’re met with large amounts of acceptance, cause fuck homophobia. It was also in the whirlwind of them ranting about the shitty old people that June dropped in that she was bi, and Jack happily took the handle of token straight boy. Over sometime the new found couple became closer and closer, like normal clingy teenagers do. It was one day Quint had asked Jack to run and get him some paint from the crafts store so he can relabel a few containers and mark certain things on future projects. Easy enough.

Jack came waltzing back in, not too surprised to see Quint hard at work in Dirk’s lap, who seemed to be enjoying the moment with his eyes closed. Not even paying attention closely Jack walked over and began to talk with Quint, asking if he had the ability to make the computers he was remembering in the library workable so the gang could maybe try to message someone that way. Quint hummed strangely before seeming to think deeply, not breathing for a moment before he snapped, “I’ll look at it later! Quite- mmm busy! Hey June needs to taaalk to you!”

Jack raised an eyebrow at the erratic speech pattern of his normally formal friend, that was until he realized, “Oh my god.”

Quint went to talk but Jack screamed out, “Lalalalala I can’t hear you! I’m leaving to go bleach my eyes! Lalalalala!”

5 - This time June and Jack were coming back from a small patrol date, Jack latched to her side like the lovesick puppy he is while June held his hand and hummed some old song. Walking into the Treehouse there was an air of strangeness, like something wrong was going on. June seemed apprehensive while Jack only held his girlfriend closer, knowing very well she could and would kick ass either way. Then there was a loud slam, right from Dirk’s room. Jack unsurely crept toward the room while June followed, hearing another slam, this time harder, Jack cautiously poked the door slightly open just to peek inside. And yup, they were fucking. Once more. Except this time Dirk’s wrists were cuffed above his head while Quint was riding into his pleasurable sunset. Without a word Jack turned around, and shook his head solemnly too June who had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at the horrified look on his face. Without another word the two walked away and out the treehouse to catch some dinner at Joe’s, neither spoke only eating their pizza in silence, one in amusement at her boyfriends awful luck and one in aghast at his best friend's kinky side.

+1 - “Dirk, no.”

“Please?”

“Don’t use those puppy eyes on-”

“Alright, let’s go get them then.”

Dirk happily hugged his smaller boyfriend in joy as the two made their way to go and give the news to their friends of Dirk’s idea to go and raid/trash the school, mostly because he had extra spray paint and wanted to fuck around. So the pair went into the treehouse, inside was no sign of Jack or June, so Quint forged on to their room, knowing Jack and June didn’t care about a knocking policy Quint opened the door as he spoke, “Friends, Dirk and I-”   
  


Quint was dead in the middle of his sentence as there on one knee was a beaming Jack, eyes glistening with tears while June nodding hysterically before tackling him, the moment of pure and utter joy seemed so private, which is why Quint closed the door softly before squealing in joy, “I get to be the best man!”


End file.
